


"Be quiet"

by Anonymous



Category: problematic - Fandom
Genre: I Want To Kms, I'm Sorry, I'm not doing well, M/M, Multi, please no hate this is how I cope, vetnfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what happens when Wilbur can't push back his urges anymore?
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 129
Collections: anonymous





	"Be quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new story. This story is gonna have a lot slower updates then "i like to play with my food." And not as good of a storyline. This is most likely gonna be a rushed, sloppy, vent fic that i've been wanting/needing to write!
> 
> Also, in case you haven't read "ILTPWMF" Then you won't know why I write these. but heres the link for that story; https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321910/chapters/72012642
> 
> I write these to cope with my unsolved trauma, and the minute I start getting better, I will delete this story along with any other stories i've written to cope. 
> 
> No, I do not write these to get off, or for anyone too. It shows sick pleasure and heavy, horrible topics that are similar to what happened to me. If you are here to send hate or tell me to off myself, then you might as well leave.

What led up to this point?

Tommy was trying to sleep after a long, tiring day at school. 

He was exhausted but was so happy he could sleep in, considering tomorrow was the weekend. 

He already stayed up past his bedtime with his brother, Wilbur, but felt like passing out after eating two boxes of pizza, tons of soda, hours of horror movies, and video games. 

After dozing off numerous times, the 7-year-old boy went off to bed. 

But before he did, Wilbur asked him to do something odd. 

"Hey, bubs?" Wilbur called out to the little boy by his nickname as he was about to leave his big brother's room. 

"Yeah, Wilby?" Tommy replied, rubbing his eyes to try and keep them open. Wilbur felt his heart skip a beat, hearing his little brother say the adorable nickname in a sleepy, even more of a baby voice than he already had. 

"Go put some deodorant before going to bed, mkay?" Wilbur asked before going back to taking a drink of the cherry favored coke he had in his hand with a remote in the other. 

Tommy did nothing but nod, too sleepy to refuse. 

Wilbur was already acting off all night, such as more touches like small shoulder grabs with now and then thigh grasps. 

Tommy was confused by things that Wilbur did but pushed it aside. Far too tired to give it another thought. 

Wilbur was never a touchy person with anyone, so Tommy was a bit weirded out but appreciated the affection and warmth. 

Tommy being young, naive, and innocent, the boy didn't think anything of the things Wilbur had been doing. The comments about how 'small' and 'girlish' he was made him uncomfortable,

But, Tommy not wanting to make anyone upset, the boy kept his peace and laughed it off. 

He didn't want to ruin the "jokes" and make Wilbur mad.

He loved Wilbur, admired him, wanted to be him, and do everything Wilbur did. 

Being regularly compared to your older brother, always being told to be like Wilbur made Tommy like this,

But, like always, Tommy held his peace. Kept quiet and never spoke about the mistreatment to anyone. 

Tommy walked into his room, wobbling around like a baby penguin. 

As he made his way over to his bed, he took off his shirt, throwing it to a corner in his room. 

He grasped the deodorant off his desk and put it on as he sleepily wandered to his bed, putting it on his nightstand and falling onto the bed.

He got under the covers, covering only his small hips and below, instantly drowsing off and slipping into a deep slumber. 

Being so young, he didn't even know how to explain how he felt. 

He felt as if the slightest mistake he made, Tommy deserved to be punished for his actions, so he did that to himself.

Either by not letting himself eat or hitting/and or scratching himself until he bled. 

-He learned that from Wilbur.

Seeing how Wilbur had scars, Tommy wanted them too. Tommy wanted to be just like his big brother.

He wished he was as carefree as Wilbur, not having a worry in the world. 

Tommy was worried about getting in trouble for staying up so late, scared that Phil would yell at him, but Wilbur? He didn't care. Wilbur didn't care about getting in trouble. 

He felt protected and safe around Wil. He trusted him with everything. 

An hour or two went by, not that Tommy would know. He had just been peacefully sleepy, Wilbur's urges grew stronger. 

The whole night Tommy was teasing him. Whether it was intentional or not, Wilbur wanted to ruin him.

The kid was only 7, barely in school, and he was already so pretty. His frame was small, so much smaller than Wilbur. 

Considering Wilbur was 16, he experienced many sexual urges, and his little brother wasn't helping one bit. 

He wanted to see Tommy crying under him, begging for more. To show his dominance and have a personal sex toy. 

His hand wasn't enough, and the sluts at school weren't tight enough, or innocent or pure looking enough.

He needed Tommy. 

Tommy was the purest thing ever, so ready to be broken and his innocence snatched away from him. 

Wilbur pulled open the drawer to his bedside table, grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube, and put it in his hoodie pocket. 

Wilbur got up from his bed, turning off his TV and opening his door, shutting it behind him. 

He was going to fulfill his fantasy tonight,

and no one was going to stop him. 

He tried his best to quietly walk his way over to Tommy's room, pushing the door open for him to enter and closing it slowly behind him, avoiding making any noise. 

The room was dark, but he could make out Tommy and the position he laid in. 

The little boy's arms were above his head, both of them spread out. 

And his legs were spread out like a starfish, his cute little feet peeking out from the covers. 

His face looked adorable, his mouth open in a 0 shape, slightly drooling as his drool dripped down his cheek. 

His head tilted somewhat to the side, half of the side of his face laying on the pillow. 

Every little bit of him was so perfect, so perfect for Wilbur. The face so pure, so innocent when he talks, unknowing of the dirty jokes Wilbur would say to him.

_ So perfect _ . The sparkle in Tommy's eyes whenever he talked to his older brother. 

He was ready to take that sparkle away. Tommy didn't deserve it. 

Wilbur quietly shuffled over to the side of his bed, smiling at the deodorant that wasn't closed on his bedside table. 

Wilbur brought himself upon the child's bed, the mattress having a dent, climbing over Tommy. 

Tommy was still sound asleep, his tiny body not moving, other than his chest moving up and down due to breathing. 

Wilbur smiled innocently, but the reason he was smiling wasn't as bright. 

Wilbur finally took notice that the boy's shirt was gone. Seeing the outline of his cute, petite, pink nipples made him want to devour the child even more. 

Wilbur hesitantly bowed down to Tommy's neck, taking a deep smell, detecting the scent of the child's body wash.

After sighing the long, deep breath, he puffed all his warm breath onto Tommy's neck, making him shiver. 

Wilbur noticed the boy shift but ignored the slight movement, finally connecting his wet lips to the unmarked, soft-skinned neck. 

It was gentle. Wilbur wasn't sucking on the kiss to leave hickeys, just kissing along his neck to down his bare chest. 

Tommy was half asleep at this point. 

He didn't know what was happening, nor did he know Wilbur was on top of him. 

Tommy was so tired, and out of it, he disregarded everything,

Until he felt a wet muscle go around his pink buds. 

The child got caught off guard, his body jolted against Wilbur's mouth, making Tommy's sleepy, blurry eyes open. 

Wilbur's hands went to Tommy's waist instantly, getting ready to hold him down if Tommy was to struggle. 

Tommy's eyes didn't fill with panic. It was only Wilbur. 

_ He trusted Wilbur, _

_ Wilbur wouldn't hurt him.  _

"Wilby?" Tommy asking out his name was a mumble. He was too sleepy, his body weak and vulnerable. 

"It's okay, bubs. Go back to sleep and stay quiet, alright?" Wilbur spoke softy with his face now hovering over the child. Tommy "Mm." as a response, 

That noise was so fucking beautiful. Wilbur couldn't wait to hear the other sounds Tommy was going to make.

Wilbur went back down to the child's nipples and finally put his lips around it again, making Tommy mumble in his dozy state. 

Wilbur sucked harder, taking a liking to Tommy's breath becoming heavier and having small gasps leave the child's mouth.

"Wil-Wilby-" Tommy gasped. He almost couldn't say Wilbur's nickname without an uncontrollable gasp cutting him off. 

Tommy didn't know how this felt. If it felt good, or uncomfortable, or if he even disliked it. All the child knew was that it was weird, a very new sensation that was scary. 

Then, Tommy pulled out of his sleeping state once again. He felt his small pink nipple-get bitten?-

Wilbur bit his nipple.

"Wilbur?" Tommy's voice was slurry. Wilbur parted from the child's bud, his lips wet, and the nipple swelled, bludging out more and red. "Yes, Toms?" Wilbur answered. He licked his lips, wanting to taste the child until the day he passes. 

"Wh-what was that feeling?" 

"It was pleasure, Toms. It's nothing to be scared of." Wilbur comforted. Tommy nodded, still very out of it. 

As Wilbur pulled away from the tiny chest, Tommy's small hand grasped his shoulder. "Wait," Wilbur smiled. "What is it, bubby?" 

"Can you do that again?" Tommy was shy about it, hiding his face with his elbow. Wilbur let out a small chuckle, letting his head bobble before saying yes. 

The older leaned back down, his hot breath hitting against the non-touched bud. Tommy's breath hitched, gasping already from how oddly good it felt. 

Wilbur went on doing this for a few minutes, switching buds every time he noticed Tommy stop whimpering, sucking them both numb by the end. 

Finally, Wilbur pulled away. Tommy gasped, sucking in his breath, feeling Wilbur pull his nipple one last time with his teeth before meeting the little boy's face.

Tommy's face was dazed. The boy was already sweating, exhausted, and worn already from these small acts. Wilbur thought it was adorable. 

Tommy was ready to pass out again after the little bit of action he had. 

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling his consciousness fade for the 100th time.

Wilbur smirked to himself. T _ ommy will think this is a weird dream when he wakes up, not remembering any of it clearly when he wakes up. Wilbur had to keep him asleep. _

_ And he had just the thing to keep him in the sleep-like state. _

The older one pulled out a pill bottle he already had in his hoodie pocket,  _ melatonin. _

When Wilbur was younger, he tried to overdose on the drug, only to realize that it's almost impossible. 

He took about 6, and was paralyzed on his bed all night, 

far too tired and in a numb state for hours, along with off and on passing out. 

His whole body felt fuzzy, and the next day he woke up with a slight fever. 

He wanted- no,  _ needed _ Tommy to be in that state for him to do this. 

Maybe he should try tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the weekend, so Wilbur didn't have anything stopping him. The only person who would be home was techno. 

Phil worked on the weekends.

It would work better anyway- but goddamn, Wilbur was so tempted to finish the deed right then and there. 

Wilbur hopped off the bed, admiring the sleeping child. 

Wilbur sighed, wishing he could ruin him tonight, 

but he had to wait if he wanted to go all out. 

He leaned in, kissing Tommy on the head, then to his lips. 

A quick peck of that.

Tommy mumbled something before turning to his side, syncing deeper into his mattress. 

Wilbur grinned, before turning back to the door, walking back to his room.

Needing to finish the non-helped problem in his pants.

He needs to finish the deed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to comment, it makes me really happy and I respond to every comment! If you have any questions or ideas for the story make sure to tell me! 
> 
> I know this story is pretty sloppy, but it was a quick chapter of this sick-fic.


End file.
